Who Am I?
by Bri F.A.B. Nervosa
Summary: Can tell ya! I want you to read it and find out for yourself k? Yup yup yup
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Yall know you know me! I KNOW YOU DO! Don't look in your closet cuz...... I'm there! But anyway, off the topic of stalking, not that I was or anything...... here is my first fanfiction for a movie, beside Harry Potter so pleas R+R! Cuz I love you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own any characters but I could be wrong!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amaya had been at the Moulin Rouge for the longest time. Ever since she ran away from home eleven years ago, Zidler took her in. Her father beat her; till she was unconscious.  
  
Zilder found her on the street in front of the Moulin Rouge; bleeding everywhere. Amaya didn't remember how she got there; all she did remember was her father, hovering over her and then everything went black.  
  
Zilder was more to a father to her than her father ever could be. She was more at home then she was ever in her other home.  
  
This happened about a year after Satines' death and Zidler was vulnerable to have a new sweetheart in his life as Satine had been.  
  
She knew she could never take her place and also knew Zilder had a wide hole in his heart were Satines' memory wasn't enough to fill.  
  
She had heard all the news about her; about Christian and the duke.  
  
To her, it seemed like a romantic and tragic story.  
  
She could then understand that Satine was special to any and everyone in the Moulin Rouge. It had been a year and Amaya was now a can-can dancer.  
  
The gents wafted around her like bees to honey. But Amaya noticed a particular man looking her way that night.  
  
He was tall and handsome. With the deepest ocean blue eyes and jet-black suave hair. She approached him at her break from dancing and sat at his table.  
  
"Hello. I'm Amaya and you seem to very interested in me."  
  
She said, putting a sexy look on her face. He smiled a wide grin and leaned forward to talk to her softly in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I am. You remind me of a girl that I once knew. I see her face whenever I look at you."  
  
She giggled sweetly.  
  
"How cute. Are you a poet?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"That's very sweet. So, you got a name?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm............  
  
Wanna tell me what you think? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Yes you do! Please R+R I wanna know what you think!! 


	2. Two To Tango

"My Diamond Dogs, if you will, would like to get better acquainted with all you gents out there."  
  
Boomed Zildlers voice. Amaya had to leave but didn't what to leave without a name to call out.  
  
"Christian."  
  
He finished. Suddenly, Amaya didn't feel so keen on talking to him. She rushed out of the darken booth and made her way to the front stage.  
  
He went after her and stopped her just in time. The music of the night filled the stage she was supposed to be on.  
  
He grabbed her slender arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Wait. What.....what did I say?"  
  
He asked innocently. Amaya wasn't really sure how to answer that. She didn't want to be rude so she just told the truth.  
  
"I...I have to get to stage but I guess we'll see each other later?"  
  
She said. She didn't want to wait for his answer. She darted out of the booth and down to the stage where she met up with Ronda, her dancing partner.  
  
And when I say 'partner' it is more like the person she has to dance with to turn the guys on.  
  
She grabbed Rondas' and with hers and they got closer; the guys drooled over the two. With Rondas hand on her waist, she moved sexily over the floor.  
  
Ronda dipped her in a low grove and what she saw really caught her eye. He was there, watching her every move.  
  
She felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sure, guys were always looking at her but when she got a glare from him, it was weird. Ronda tipped her back up and they both stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Hey, 'Maya, whats going on with that guy? Is he bugging you?"  
  
She asked, looking behind Amaya at Christian. He was sipping on a glass of Absinthe, not paying attention.  
  
"No, no, it's ok."  
  
She said. Ronda stared at her for a moment, shrugged her shoulders and continued the dancing. Around the floor, up and down, licking on each other made the gents more and more aroused.  
  
After the night, Ronda already had a few gents and Amaya got some offers but turned them all down, she wanted to get back to her room, take a hot bath and go to bed.  
  
She disappeared from the floor. Ronda was in a small booth with a young guy and waved at Amaya when she passed her.  
  
She walked up the stairs and towards her room. She grabbed the cold doorknob and turned it slightly right then left.  
  
Amaya was the only one who knew how to open her door.  
  
The room inside was dark. Amaya groped around the wall for the switch. It flipped on. On her bed, there he was, waiting in the dark. For her.  
  
PLEASE R+R! PLEASE R+R! PLEASE R+R! PLEASE R+R! PLEASE R+R! PLEASE R+R! 


	3. Greatest Sex

Amaya froze dead in her steps. How did he get here? What the hell is going on? So many questions were running through her head she couldn't think straight. She didn't have time to noticed the look he was giving her.  
  
"So, here we are. You said we could see each other again. Is this alright with you?"  
  
He said, getting up from the bed and walking towards her. He backed away from him; he made her feel totally uncomfortable.  
  
"How....how did you get in here?"  
  
She asked. He stopped moving and stuck his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a shiny, golden key.  
  
"Zidler. He noticed how we were talking and he gave me the key for your room. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock to see me in your room without your knowledge. I'm sorry."  
  
He said innocently. He took a few steps back as she got away from the wall.  
  
"Oh, ok then. So...."  
  
She said. Even though she had done this a hundred times, it all seemed new to her.  
  
Sure, guys showed up all the time in her room and didn't leave till way late but they were always there with her. What if he looked through her stuff?  
  
"So, what did you want to do?"  
  
She asked him. He walked over to her dresser and placed the key gently on it.  
  
"Ok, Amaya, just do this. Be aggressive! You can do this!"  
  
She said to herself. This was right. She was with a guy, in her room and she had to act the way she always did.  
  
Christian couldn't be any different. She walked sexily to his side.  
  
"So, Christian, what is it that I can help you with?"  
  
She said, eyeing him. She placed her jewelry-enriched hand upon his buff shoulders. He looked at her hand on his shoulder and smiled widely.  
  
"Well, anything you want....."  
  
He said. That made her smile widely as well. It had a full week since she had sex and she had to admit, with the dance and all the guys plus Christian made her real turned on.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders in her arms and threw him onto her bed forcefully. He landed right in the middle of the cushions and looked excited.  
  
She jumped onto the bed and made her way to him.  
  
She climbed on top of him and stared into his lonely sea- blue eyes.  
  
He looked so innocent.  
  
She straddled his waist with her legs and began to unbutton his shirt. She tossed it aside and saw his tight abs.  
  
Wow!  
  
She didn't know he was that equipped.  
  
She ran her long fingers down his chest and toward the hem of his pants. Button by button, she pressed on.  
  
Off went his pants to the side, his shirt next to it.  
  
Next was her turn.  
  
He released her tightly zipped dress and let her take it off and toss it to the floor. Along with her bra and thong.  
  
Under the covers the two went, to the greatest sex either of them had ever had.  
  
She, once again, got on top of him and thumped on and off of him with every breath. Then, without even knowing it, they got higher and higher, faster and faster.  
  
More and more they did it, harder and harder it got. Then, when she least expected it, he said the worst thing to say.  
  
"Oh, yes Satine."  
  
Yup please R+R and thanks for all of those that have been reviewing, your lifesavers. No not the candy, the floating devices. Lol, bubye! I got to know what YOU think! 


	4. Leave Me Alone

So, I guess I left yall with a real cliff hanger huh? Yeah I do that on purpose, so I know you'll be coming back for more! I learn a lot from my masta! I am a young grasshappa! Lol but anyway, I'm sure you are all DYING to find out the whole little story thingy so here ya go! #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
She stopped.  
  
"WHAT?!?" she asked angrily. He opened his eyes wearily and looked up at the beautiful girl in his lap.  
  
"Huh?" He said. She got off him and went to the floor and grabbed his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"YOU! Get out of my room bastard!"  
  
She threw his clothes forcefully at him and pointed to the door.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
He got up and covered 'himself' with the wad of clothes she had thrown at him.  
  
"I' sorry, I ...I didn't know what I was saying."  
  
He said regrettingly. He waddled to the door like a penguin; and stopped as he reached for the handle and tried to cover himself at the same time.  
  
He turned to her and stroked her milky complection; it resembled Satine's.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of Satine. You have the same eyes and hair and skin as hers. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."  
  
He said, tilting her chin up and kissing her cheery red lips.  
  
She gave in and kissed him back. Each other spent the night together in each others arms.  
  
One thing Christian should know about Amaya;  
  
she'll forgive but she won't forget.  
  
@  
  
Another night at the Moulin Rouge and Christian was there with her. She really wasn't sure why he was there to begin with.  
  
I mean, she thought that every guy that she slept with was just a one-time thing and that was it.  
  
Oh no, not with Christian.  
  
He clinged to her like tape. Everywhere she went, there were he was. She couldn't work. She couldn't talk to any guys without him butting in; she couldn't take it.  
  
"Look Christian, I know last night was a little over the boundary but it's a different day and I need to make my earnings. Ok?"  
  
She tried to make it sound as nice as she could but somehow, it came out all mean.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I guess I'll leave you alone."  
  
He said, a little disappointed and walked off. She had to admit that she felt bad but she was a creature if the night, and she couldn't afford to love.  
  
@  
  
Once again, a long night. Amaya headed up to her room, tired and lazy. Right and left the doorknob went and it opened squeakily.  
  
She flipped the switch and headed toward her bed, starting to undress. She turned to her mirror to remove her makeup and screamed.  
  
On the mirror was a little note, for Amaya and it wasn't a pleasant one.  
  
"I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
Thanks yall for all the reviews again and please review for this one, another cliffhanger. 


	5. Special Appearence

Hey everybodies! You wanted it and here it is, (Drumroll) the continuation of "Who Am I?" By yours truly, Bri! So let's get it on! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++  
  
She backed away from the mirror quickly, her hand over her mouth in shock. Written in blood, there it was the plain truth. Someone wanted her, more then she wanted them back.  
  
Who was it?  
  
Christian was the only one that knew how to get in her room with....the key.  
  
He had the key!  
  
But he had given it back; it should be on her dresser. She was finally brave enough to take a step towards the dresser and search for the key.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
How could it not be there? It had to have been somewhere else; it had to.  
  
She got down on her knees and searched the floor; under the dresser; under the bed; it wasn't there.  
  
Where could it be?  
  
Where?  
  
Could it..?  
  
No.  
  
Could he still have the key?  
  
Could he have faked that he had put it back and then take it when she wasn't looking? No, he wouldn't do that.  
  
He couldn't do that.  
  
Could he?  
  
@  
  
Midnight struck on the big clock in her room. She yanked her head to the clock as it chimed loudly. She placed her head back into her hands in frustration.  
  
While thinking hard, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She said softly. She knob turned right then left then opened lightly. In popped Christians' head, looking around for her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He said kindly. Nothing but anger crossed her face.  
  
"Did you write this..this...?  
  
She pointed to the mirror and watched him as he looked in the direction of her finger.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He asked cluelessly.  
  
"Why do" you think I'm asking you!"  
  
She said. He looked at the mirror again.  
  
"I? ME? I didn't write that."  
  
Than who did? You're the only one that knows how to get in my room!"  
  
"Yeah, but I put the key back on your dresser. You saw me!"  
  
She knew that it was true; she had seen him do it! What was going on?  
  
"Ahhh, this is so confusing!"  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back later."  
  
And with that, he left. Now he was rounded out of the suspect category but what happened when he was the only suspect?  
  
@  
  
She had to ask someone, anyone that might know the answer to this...this kind of puzzle.  
  
Who?  
  
What?  
  
These questions needed to be asked. After another night dancing, she fled to Zidlers' office. There he was, smoking his cigar and drinking his absinthe and looking out the window.  
  
"Harold, can we talk?"  
  
He turned to face her and placed his glass down along with his cigar.  
  
"Ah, my dear Amaya. How are you?"  
  
He asked kindly. She closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Umm, Harold? Did you go in my room or invite any other guys into my room without my permission?"  
  
She asked matter-of-factly. He put out his cigar and took another sip of his glass.  
  
"Now, that was only a one-time thing besides, I can trust Christian."  
  
"But someone was in my room."  
  
"My dear, I'm sure your just imagining things; you went to your room pretty late last night. Honey, I'm sure it was nothing."  
  
"Take a look Harold, on my mirror. Someone.."  
  
He got up to her chair and placed his hands on her slender face.  
  
"My little dolly girl, I will assure you that no one has been in your room."  
  
She smiled and gave Zidler a father-to-daughter kiss and left the office.  
  
He pondered to himself till the late hours, drinking his absinthe and looking out his window.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt her but I..."  
  
Just then the door of his office slammed open and a tall man, carrying a top hat and cane in his gloved hands.  
  
"Zidler. When will I be able to see her?"  
  
He said. His red hair was waved over his semi-bald head and his goatee resembled the one of...  
  
"Ah, Duke, how nice to see you."  
  
Please R+R! I know you want to review so go ahead and do it! 


	6. Hidden Agenda

"Zidler, don't try to change the subject, now when can I see her?"  
  
The diligent Duke stroked his chin, awaiting Zidler's answer.  
  
"You may see her now, she is all ready."  
  
He showed The Duke to the door, which he gladly opened, and showed him and his stiff bodyguard to Amaya's room  
  
He taped lightly on the wooden door, hoping she was there.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Said a soft, muffled voice from inside.  
  
"I'll just check on her; make sure she's descent."  
  
Said Zidler, opening the door and disappearing behind it.  
  
While he was gone, The Duke and his bodyguard talked among themselves.  
  
"But sir, what if she knows?"  
  
"Well, I don't expect that she wouldn't know but I will persuade her to take my side. I am a very kind mind after all."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I will make her think that I have changed my ways. I have worked it all out, she's bond to believe me."  
  
With that, the door opened and Zidler, once again, was in view.  
  
"She is ready for you."  
  
He opened the door widely and let The Duke see her.  
  
(Conversation between Amaya and Zidler while other two are in hall)  
  
"HAROLD, ARE YOU MAD?!?  
  
"Of course not, look, The Duke has changed, I can see it. Maybe if you just......"  
  
"Just what Harold? Let him hurt me the way he hurt Satine? No."  
  
"Give him a chance, trust me, I wouldn't let him hurt one of my girls, not again."  
  
He took her face into his hearty hands and gave her a quick peck on her button nose.  
  
"Ok, I'll give him a chance."  
  
(Back to present)  
  
"Hello Darling Duke, how nice to see you."  
  
She said, exposing her long legs. He stared at them for a moment and then to her charming face. He grabbed her delicate hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"My dear Duke, won't you come in."  
  
She said. He took a step forward into her room while Zidler closed the door behind him.  
  
"You two have fun."  
  
He looked around her luscious room; it was full of colorful objects. Her bed was a dark blue and her furniture as a lighter shade of blue.  
  
The curtains on her windows reminded him of the ocean; the carpet was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.  
  
"Do you like my room, I think it's sets a real relaxing vibe to it don't you think?"  
  
She said. He nodded his head in agreement as she walked over to a little table in a corner of her room.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, maybe some Scotch? Or something more soothing like champagne?"  
  
She asked seductively, pouring herself a glass.  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice."  
  
She poured him a glass and handed it to him while he still took in the beauty of her room. He sipped it; taking his eyes off the room and onto her eyes.  
  
"Well, what is it that we shall do?"  
  
He asked, as if he didn't know why he was there.  
  
"Well, Duke, I believe that is completely in your hands."  
  
She said, grabbing his muscular hand and sucking on one of his fingers. Her tongue swirled around his finger and to the tip where she stopped.  
  
He leaned to her face and placed his lips upon hers, entering a romantic kiss between the two of them. More tongue action was to be made here as well. The departed from their passionate embrace,  
  
"Lets go to the bed shall we?"  
  
He asked, more demanded. He dragged her over to her bed as she unbuttoned his white shirt.  
  
He undid her bra and let it slide off her sweet body. To his surprise, she stopped and pushed him away.  
  
"I......I can't do this."  
  
She said, grabbing her bra from off the ground and putting it back on.  
  
'What is the matter love?"  
  
He asked sweetly.  
  
"You, I've heard all the stories and though I don't know for myself what kind of man you are, from what I've heard, not a very good one."  
  
She felt relieved to get that off her chest but he didn't look so happy.  
  
"Oh, so you have. Look, it's been a year, I've changed. I won't hurt you. Promise."  
  
He pouted to her; a fake tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
She smiled. At that, he took her up into a big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Duke."  
  
She said in his ear.  
  
"It's quite alright love."  
  
He answered back. He smiled a malicious smile.  
  
"I've got her right were I want her."  
  
TBC!! Please R+R cuz your so great! Richard Simmons changed my life forever! Now, I'm a pretty little pony! Anyway, happy reviewing! Bri 


	7. Body Is A Wonderland

The departed once again and they met back with another kiss; tongues entwining with each other.  
  
"Are you sure you still want to do this?"  
  
He asked, pulling away. She wiped the saliva off her mouth with the back of her hand and shook her head.  
  
He nodded understandingly and started buttoning his shirt back up. He straightened he hair suavely with his hand, kissed her cheek and left. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hmm, Maybe he HAS changed."  
  
She thought. But what if he hadn't? what if he was drawing her into his manipulative grip and wasn't going to let go?  
  
@  
  
The door slammed open and Amaya jumped at this surprise.  
  
"What was HE doing here??"  
  
Christian was standing in the doorway, looking outraged.  
  
"Dunno, Zidler put me up to it."  
  
She said lazily, looking at the ground. She knew he would be angry, she wished that he hadn't seen this happen. He was hyperventilating; in and out his breaths repeated.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then she wondered, why was he there in the first place?  
  
"How did you see us?"  
  
She asked curiously. His eyes went wide, his breathing becoming faster.  
  
"I......umm...... I just thought I should like......"  
  
What was he really trying to say?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I saw The Duke downstairs, messing around with one of the girls when Zidler came into the picture. I saw him talk to each other for a while and then I saw Zidler point in the direction to your room. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright."  
  
(this is before Amaya came to Zidlers office so no confusion)  
  
She sat there, deep in thought. Was he telling the truth?  
  
@  
  
Silence consealed the room like light consealed a room. Not a word, not a single word was spoken between them.  
  
"Umm...So, I'll go now, I'm sure your tired."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She smiled. She had to admit she was tired. She got up from her bed and walked him out of the room.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow or sometime......"  
  
She started but was cut short by him. He took her by surprise. He had kissed her, out of the blue, a kiss formed between the two.  
  
It seemed like this happened too much to her. Once again, her bra ended up on the floor, followed by her thong.  
  
She stoked his hard body as he undressed her.  
  
His clothes were tossed aside as they both climbed into the deep blue sheets.  
  
Their bodies were tangled underneath the sheets of silk. They were enjoying the sweet bliss of each others hold and the feel of ecstacy.  
  
Christian edged into her very slowly; she was used to it being less gentle but not with Christian, not like this. This is what she wanted: love.  
  
Someone who cared for her and someone who actually wanted to know if she was ok.  
  
Farther into her, deeper into her: every inch made her moan with the more bliss.  
  
He kissed her sweet candy lips and her lollypop neck. She arched her back into the most relieving enjoyment she had ever had.  
  
Out of breath, she spoke softly in her ear,  
  
"That.....that was great."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She laid her head on his rapidly moving chest and started making little circles on it. She put his hand on her back and ran it soothingly; making her giggle.  
  
He kissed her head as she started to fall asleep.  
  
"I love you Satine."  
  
Yeah, I know, another cliffhanger but hey, I got to get you to keep coming back don't I? For all of yall that wanted more action w/Christian, there ya go and trust me, this will get better so stick with me! Bri 


	8. Raped

No question is too stupid ok? Some questions need to be asked. And sadly, the show will go on but someone will be missing. #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Now this was the last straw. She quickly got off of him and got up from the bed.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
He asked, as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Satine? Do I look like Satine Christian? Why do you keep calling me Satine? Satine is dead Christian."  
  
She had to lay down the facts. It was true that she was dead but to him, she never really left.  
  
"Christian, I think you need to like have some time alone because I don't think your over her yet ok?"  
  
She said. She put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He appreciated it and put his hand on hers.  
  
"Ok Amaya. You're right, I don; think I've actually gotten over her and I think some time alone will help."  
  
"Good."  
  
All her anger resided as Christian picked up his clothes and left.  
  
"Poor Christian."  
  
She thought.  
  
@  
  
"My dear Amaya, would you please sit."  
  
"Of course Duke."  
  
They both sat alone in a darkened booth, somewhat intimate. He sweeped his hands over her delicate face and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"How about you and I go up to that fabulous room fo yours.  
  
The Duke said persuasively. She smiled.  
  
"I would love that Duke."  
  
She streaked his smooth face as he leaded in to kiss her soft lips.  
  
He took her up into his strong arms and walked her up to her room. He set her down on the bed and leaned into her and kissed her deeply.  
  
She returned the gesture by inviting her tongue into his mouth. He reached his hand behind her back and unclinged her bra and let it slip right off.  
  
She grabbed his neck so that he would get a deeper feel in her mouth. He removed her hands from his neck and moved them towards his nicely buttoned shirt.  
  
Although it my have seemed like she wanted this as much as she did, she was just doing her job. She really didn't want this, she wanted Christian. She stopped kissing him and pushed him off.  
  
"Duke, I don't think I can do this."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I want to do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't think it's such a good idea."  
  
A grisly look crossed his most crooked face.  
  
" You are going to do this whether you like it or not!"  
  
He continued his stripping as she tried to fight him off. She kicked and screamed and tried so hard to get him off of her.  
  
"Duke, stop, stop!"  
  
"NO! You need to learn not to be so selfish!"  
  
He screamed.  
  
She began to cry, he wasn't all she had thought of him to be.  
  
Why did she ever believe that he had changed?  
  
If Christian hadn't The Duke probably hadn't either.  
  
He maliciously took of the rest of her clothes and climbed on top of her. She just stop trying, he wasn't going to stop.  
  
In and out he went, it hurt like hell.  
  
She cried more and screamed more then ever. More pain surged through her body until he stopped.  
  
He finally stopped.  
  
Her heart beat so hard as he got off and got dressed as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sobbed. He turned to her and held her beaten face in his hand and grossly licked it.  
  
"Because you are mine."  
  
She tugged her head away from him as he walked to the door.  
  
"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
Heyo, hope you liked it. I'm so bad and mean to my characters but this is just the beginning. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Don't Judge The Book By Its Cover

WOW! That is a lot of reviews I got and I was so happy that you guys told me what you thought and here's more for you to review so ready, set GO! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quietly the door closed and she began to bawl even more loudly.  
  
She felt so violated, like her private property was trespassed.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
Keep living as if this had never happened?  
  
Keep everyone in the shadows?  
  
This could happen again but she wouldn't let it.  
  
@ (The next night)  
  
Amayas' bedroom door was knocked on softly while she was preparing for the next show.  
  
She walked over to the door from her vanity and turned the knob quickly but she didn't get a glance at the person for they burst into her room outraged.  
  
"No one knows about our little encounter last night right?"  
  
It was the Duke.  
  
He had taken Amaya by the throat and held her up on the wall.  
  
The shook her head and he quickly smiled, letting her go at once. She massaged her neck were she had been choked and looked up at the Duke.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
She said, her eyes cold and unforgiving. Without warning, his hand met her face in a furious slap.  
  
"Don't you ever back talk to me, you hear me?!?"  
  
She fell to the floor, holding her face as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"How did I get myself into such bullshit?"  
  
She asked herself.  
  
She looked back up at the Duke. He looked harmless and proper but she knew better.  
  
He wasn't all he seemed.  
  
He returned the glance, swished his hair back, straightened his sleek hair and left, leaving Amaya on the floor, all alone.  
  
One thing she had learned about the Duke: Don't judge the book by its cover.  
  
@  
  
Amaya stayed on the floor, still bawling when Christian walked in.  
  
"Jeez, doesn't anyone knock anymore?"  
  
She asked herself but her question was blocked out by Christian.  
  
"Amaya I was......."  
  
He looked around till he found her on the floor; her puffy bloodshot eyes looking up to his.  
  
"Oh my god Amaya what happened?"  
  
He asked, concerned. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"The.......The......Duke....hit....me."  
  
She said between sobs.  
  
He soothed over her body with his warm hands; that made her feel better.  
  
He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. He heaved her up from the ground and embraced her into his tight clench.  
  
"I'd better go, the show must go on."  
  
She said, her face looking less sad. HE took her into another hug and whispered into her ear.  
  
"If he ever, ever, hurts you again, tell me and I'll.......I'll...."  
  
"You'll what baby?"  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
Yeah, tell me about it. Can't really think right now, I'm eating and watching Zoolander and I still have to take a shower, do my hair and go to bed, I still have school. So review for me cuz I love you all and that my birfday is May 21 so give me a present my reviewing!! WOOP! 


	10. He Deserved It

There, tight embrace was interrupted by the most uninvited guest.  
  
"Wha.....What is this?"  
  
It was the Duke, looking as if he was about to explode. His crooked face wound itself into a most unhappy face.  
  
"Duke, it's not....it's not what you think."  
  
Amaya apologized solemnly to the Duke. She got down on her knees and begged; begged he would forgive and forget but it wasn't always that easy for the Duke.  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for? You here with this, this, poor excuse for a man. He has taken love away from me before but not again, oh no, not again."  
  
With that, he pushed off Amaya from his pant leg and headed over to Christian, who looked fearless.  
  
"Go ahead Duke, take your best shot."  
  
He said, holding his arms out, giving the Duke ever opportunity to hit him.  
  
"You have everything you want, taking Satine and now Amaya? No! I won't let you."  
  
He took his hand into a fist and punched Christian, making him fall to the ground painfully.  
  
"Duke! Don't you dare hurt him!"  
  
Amaya ran over to Christian and held his head in her lap, watching him bleed.  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again, you're a bastard and you always will be."  
  
He took his eyes off Christian and placed them onto Amaya, making her shiver with fear.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
He said, taking her by the throat and slamming her head into the wall.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
  
He repeated. Though she was in the most uncomfortable of places, she grim stare of fearless innocence stayed.  
  
"I said you're a bastard! Did you not hear me?"  
  
She said. His grip on her most precious neck tightened with every breath she took. Her face turned the most brightest of reds as her breath got shorter and shorter.  
  
"He's gonna strangle me to death."  
  
She thought. His looked had increased; every time she fought, his look became more menacing.  
  
More, more it became harder to breath, harder to think, harder to see.  
  
"You don't deserve to stay here you little bitch!"  
  
He could feel her heart slowing down; her breathing becoming short. He was killing her and he knew it.  
  
But then, he let go, his grip on her now bruised neck became loose and the color of her face leaked back.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the Duke fall, to the ground.  
  
He thudded to the floor with the slightest moan and her hear finally became normal. She looked down at the Duke and saw him there, not moving or making a single noise.  
  
She looked over in Christian and saw that he was now standing up.  
  
His right hand was clenched into a fist and the other was on the Duke's shoulder.  
  
She looked down at the Duke and saw.....a knife sticking out of the back of his back.  
  
Please R+R! gotta know what you thank so please R+R!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Be A Good Girl

Thanks for all the reviews and telling me what you think which is exactly what I want to hear so keep the flow coming! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He....is he?" Amaya stuttered. Christian tilted his head to the floor and nodded with the utmost disgust.  
  
"Oh My God....." Amaya whispered. She put her hand over her mouth in shock as she went to sit on the bed.  
  
"Ahh, ahh,.." Christian breathed. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands as well. "What am I going to do?" Amaya looked at Christian with question.  
  
"What do you mean, you did it out of self-defense, if you hadn't he would've........would've....." She buried her face back into her hands and cried silently to herself.  
  
"Who would believe that? The Duke was a rich man, who would the others believe, me or him?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, we have to leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
She asked. She shook his head again.  
  
"Yes, leave, we can't stay. We'll leave before anyone finds him. Well go far away and never come back. How does that sound?"  
  
She wiped her tears and smiled.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
He walked over to her side and lifted her chin to his lips and kissed them gently, assuring her that everything would be ok.  
  
@  
  
The dawn came like rain clouds over the Moulin Rouge, hopefully wiping away all of the guilt, sorrow and making way for a new start.  
  
Amaya packed quickly, grabbing clothes out of every drawers and throwing into her bag. By daybreak, they had left.  
  
Left the Moulin Rouge, forever, and hoping to never have to come back.  
  
Around winding roads and secret passages behind many buildings they finally found their way to the train station.  
  
Amaya's daily earnings were enough to get both of them a ticket to the nearest city, were no one would hopefully ever find them, Tre`Else. (Yeah, made that up myself)  
  
Tre`Else was filled with many people, exploding on the sidewalks of the small town.  
  
Marketplaces littered the street corners, children ran around peaceful and free.  
  
In a tall building, on the 12th floor was were they decided to stay.  
  
Though they didn't have many things, they were happy and content with each day.  
  
"Oh, Christian, being here with you is what I have always wanted."  
  
She said, kissing him profoundly. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Me too Satine."  
  
She let go of him that the very moment she heard her name.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Satine? I don't look like her, I don't even remotely seem like her so why do you always call me by the wrong name?"  
  
Christian's glance became menacing.  
  
"YOU WILL GO BY WHATEVER NAME I CALL YOU!"  
  
He shouted. She looked stunned by his actions and backed away.  
  
"Christian? What has gotten into you?!? You never acted like this before!"  
  
She said, slightly afraid.  
  
"I can act anyway I want to act, I hope that's alright with miss Prostitute."  
  
He said rudely.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I never said I was perfect of that everything needed to be perfect. Maybe coming here with you was a bad idea."  
  
He raised his hand and slapped her fragile face.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME!!"  
  
He started to yell again.  
  
She backed her way into a corner as he came closer and closer to her.  
  
He slapped her face once again and she fell to the floor with a painful thud.  
  
Her hair covered her now bruised face along with her hand covering the recent bruise.  
  
"Now, Satine, be a good girl and do what you're told. You wouldn't want to end up like the Duke now would you?"  
  
TBC! Had to get straight to the point, this is kinda the way I was planning on having it so please R+R and I'll continue! 


	12. Back Home

Days passed, day after day, things got worst. Everything got worst. Christian turned into a monster, a true monster.  
  
"Amaya," he said sweetly. "Will you come join me?"  
  
He sat in their tiny bed naked and waiting for her to join him. She wasn't really in the mood that night, he had yelled at her earlier and she was still angry with him.  
  
"Please Christian, not tonight ok?"  
  
She said softly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, not tonight."  
  
At first she thought he was finally getting better, finally becoming who she fell in love with but she was horribly wrong.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
He said, getting out of the bed; the sheet wrapped around him.  
  
She backed away from him, knowing, just knowing that something was going to happen.  
  
"I......I just don't feel in the mood tonight alright?"  
  
Her back hit the wall as she noticed she had no where else to go. He placed his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"So, your not in the mood?"  
  
He said. She shook her head as silent tears fell from her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he had changed, back to the Christian she knew and loved.  
  
But then, his grip got too tight and she knew what was coming.  
  
"Well, lets make you in the mood shall we?"  
  
He said. His hands took hold of her arms and threw her onto the bed menacingly.  
  
Her delicate body bounced on the bed as Christian jumped on top of it.  
  
He immediately tore her robe off exposing her bare body.  
  
His hands took charge of her as they worked around her.  
  
His ice-cold hands made there way to her warm face as he kissed her.  
  
She pulled away from him as his hand left her face and down to her stomach.  
  
As he was on top of her, he yielded himself into her with great force.  
  
She screamed with pain, more pain then she had ever felt.  
  
With every movement, a tear fell from her eye, he was hurting her and he knew it.  
  
As he went in and out of her, she screamed with the utmost sick feeling.  
  
She hated him so much she would do anything to get away from him.  
  
Then, it came to her.  
  
As he was climaxing (sorry but I really don't like writing stuff like this trust me.) she pretended to she had too.  
  
As he fell next to her, breathing hard, he said,  
  
"So, I see I put you in the mood."  
  
She started hyperventilating and smiled,  
  
"Yes, yes you did."  
  
He nodded his head in flattery and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Then, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Inside the bathroom were a lot of her clothes, his clothes and lots of empty bottles.  
  
She took one of the bottles, took it to the sink, filled it with water and put it under the toilet seat, making the water drip believingly into the toilet.  
  
While that was going on, she grabbed as much clothes as she could.  
  
She dressed herself in warm clothes and opened the window. Then, he came in.  
  
"Hey, are........what the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
He said angrily. Her body was halfway out the and onto the fire escape when he lunged for her.  
  
"NO! You're not getting away from me!"  
  
He yelled. He had hold of her and wasn't about to let go but she knew she had to get away.  
  
She had to get away from him and she would do anything, anything to get away from him.  
  
"Let go of me Christian."  
  
She shouted.  
  
He pulled her more into the bathroom as she tried with all her might not to get pulled in.  
  
Then, an idea came to her head.  
  
She swung her head back and, to her delight, hit him right in the face.  
  
He let go of her and fell to the floor, his nose bleeding profoundly.  
  
As fast as she could, she pulled down the ladder to the cement twelve stories below and was off.  
  
Back to her home, back to the Moulin Rouge. But she didn't know, he was well aware of her plans.  
  
See, pretending that she had climaxed as well made him let her do anything because he was in like a dream state ya know so he wouldn't really care were she went or anything like that. I just wanted to get that out of the way so there was no confusion. So please R+R because I love you!! Oh and if you like me as an author, read my other stories please!! Ok! Bubye! 


	13. Fading Memories

Running, as fast as she could, up alleyways and behind merchants she made her way to the train station.  
  
Somehow, she managed to sneek onto the train without being noticed as it sped towards Paris.  
  
Once she was off the train, she started to run once more, her heart beating faster than it ever had before.  
  
She squeezed through the busy people in the sidewalks and passed the druken men in the saloons till she finally reached the Moulin Rouge.  
  
There, she felt a sense of security, that she could hide her and never be harmed again.  
  
She headed towards the double doors of her long awaited home.  
  
Her hands took hold of the massive handles as she pulled them open; a bright light met her cold face as the door opened.  
  
The music from the band played as the light got brighter, welcoming her back to her home.  
  
She walked into the magnificent palace, littered with color and decoration.  
  
There, she knew she would be safe.  
  
She danced around the dance floor, remembering how happy she once was dancing on it, entertaining the gents.  
  
Waltzing upon the dance floor brought back many memories.  
  
Memories from the first night she had ever set foot on this very same dance floor.  
  
Swinging around, her head tilted back as her partner spun her around the room.  
  
Colors danced in her mind of that night.  
  
Oh, how she missed that, missed being twirled around the floor like a ballerina.  
  
She had always wanted to be a ballerina  
  
As her precious memories began to fade, she made her way up to her room.  
  
"I hope the Duke still isn't there."  
  
She thought.  
  
Oh, that would be horrible to see his dead body still on the floor, rotting decomposing.  
  
She stopped on the stairs at what it might look like to see the Duke's dead body again but she just continued back up the stairs.  
  
She finally reached her blue door at the top of the stairs and turned the knob left, then right and opened the door.  
  
To her relief, the Duke was off the floor but to her surprise,  
  
HE WAS ALIVE!!  
  
He was standing up, without a single blood stain on him. He had a pipe in his hand and he was leaning on the wall, looking suave.  
  
"Why, hello my Amaya."  
  
She stood still, completely shocked.  
  
Yup, another one of those evil cliffhangers, and yes, it is very confusing but it is supposed to be so you will review and tell me what you think ok? Please R+R 


	14. Ill

Her fast breathing came to a screeching halt.  
  
Seeing the Duke,  
  
Alive,  
  
was more then she could handle.  
  
He circled her like a hawk, smelling her sweet hair, caressing her soft skin.  
  
She felt sick to her stomach; running all the way to the Moulin Rouge from the train station was enough, now she saw the Duke and felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
In fact, she almost did  
  
. Her whole body spazzed as her face went pale.  
  
"Oh, what, now you can't stand to look at me?"  
  
He said.  
  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as saliva dripped from her lips.  
  
The revolting sound of his voice and the smell of his nauseating cologne didn't make her feel any better.  
  
He swished her hair behind her shoulder, revealing her broad neck, covered in many scars and bruises.  
  
"Oh, see what happened when you followed your heart?  
  
See what he did?  
  
I would never hear you intentionally, it was all in good fun."  
  
He said, kissing her cheek, making her flinch.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Amaya, Don't do this to me. I need you and I can tell that you need me as well."  
  
"No, you're wrong, I don't."  
  
"What do you mean no? Haven't I told you before that you can't say no to me?"  
  
He said, taking hold of her arms and making her kiss him.  
  
Her swished his way through her mouth, a place where he was most assuredly not welcome.  
  
Her eyes remained open wide as his were tight with delight.  
  
He exited her mouth sickly as she almost gagged.  
  
His hands were upon her face; his ragged wrinkled hands on her smooth face.  
  
Why had she ever trusted him?  
  
This disgusting bastard was all over, touching her, kissing her, licking her unwantingly.  
  
She had had enough but now Christian wasn't here to save her.  
  
He would never be able to save her, ever again.  
  
@(back in Tre` (can't remember the rest)  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Christian asked himself foolishly.  
  
"I never meant any of this to happen. If I had just......"  
  
Christian stopped talking to himself and instead, started to look around the room.  
  
His eyes searched every corner of the tiny apartment until it came upon a small bottle, empty.  
  
He skidded over to the bottle and trying to dump out anything that might still be in the bottle but to his misfortune, every last content was gone.  
  
He slammed the bottle onto the ground and put his hands over his unshaven face.  
  
"If only I could get more of my medication."  
  
HeeHEe, I love having to make you suffer! Jk but I can't help it! You must review and when you do and tell me what you think, I shall write more okey dokey? 


	15. Terrible News

(Back @the Moulin Rouge)  
  
The Duke's hands traveled throughout here body, caressing every inch of her skin. His breathing tickled her neck as he kissed it.  
  
"Please Duke, stop."  
  
He said, hoping he would. Luckily, he stopped but grabbed her shoulders in a tight squeeze.  
  
"Say you want me to stop?"  
  
He said mischievously. Tears dripped from her eyes as her head nodded.  
  
The look on his face became subtle as he let go of her.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes as he left her side.  
  
He sat on a baby blue armchair that was planted next to her dresser.  
  
His hands skinned his face and onto his head were he held his hair tightly.  
  
He looked more innocent then she had ever seen him, with his hair pulled back slickly.  
  
She came to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up into her most beautiful eyes; tears met his eyes.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Amaya, I love you I really do."  
  
He said lovingly.  
  
But he had also said this before and looked what happened.  
  
She had so many injuries from his so-called 'love' that she was beginning to doubt him.  
  
Was he telling the truth?  
  
Was he just putting on a face?  
  
The Duke and his many ways, telling her whatever it takes to get her to believe him.  
  
Why are men such jackasses?  
  
As the night approached, the Duke made his plan work, dragging Amaya into his malicious web of deception. @  
  
Christian reached for his shirt as he made his way out of the tiny apartment.  
  
The door slammed behind him; the sound echoed loudly throughout the hall.  
  
He raced down the many flights of stairs till he reached the opening of the rundown building, where he met the last person he would ever think of seeing again.  
  
"Christian, I have terrible news about Amaya."  
  
It was the Duke. 


	16. Bring Me To Life

Tanks for all da reviews you fine fans!  
  
Christian went into shock.  
  
Covering his mouth with his hands, he fell backwards.  
  
All light fading into pitch darkness.  
  
Day turning to night,  
  
happy, to sad.  
  
The words of the Duke echoed throughout his ears as if it were a bell.  
  
Ding, ding it went.  
  
With every swing, Christian's heart crumbled; into a million pieces.  
  
"Can it be true? Is Amaya really....really...?"  
  
He broke off, he couldn't finish.  
  
The words hurt too much to carry on.  
  
Shaking violently, his dreams began to form; his brain concocted a thick brew that wafted itself into his mind.  
  
Visions formed, thoughts became dreams and dreams became reality.  
  
A reality so real, he could feel it.  
  
The thick smog cleared and in his path, she stood motionless.  
  
Amaya, dressed in a black, long and slinky dress, stood waiting for him.  
  
He moved closer to her, smelling her fragrant perfume, seeing her beautiful, reaching out to touch her.  
  
But as he did, she started to fall.  
  
Her beautiful face turned white and her makeup began to smear.  
  
As if she was on thin air, she fell, fell and fell.  
  
Christian's hand reached frequently to save her, catching her almost in the nick of time.  
  
His hand grabbed hers as he tried desperately to pick her up. A sort of haunting song filled his ears.  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead."  
  
A sweet voice sang the immortal words, followed by a deeper voice belonging to a man.  
  
"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.."  
  
The angelic voice sang again, continuing this sort of quarrel.  
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything...."  
  
"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul......"  
  
And then, the voices became one.  
  
"Don't let me die here....."  
  
That's when Christian knew.  
  
He knew he had to save her, he couldn't let her die here.  
  
He pulled her up with all his might as her flimsy body moved swiftly in the midnight wind.  
  
His other hand reached for her as he pulled more, he had to save her.  
  
With the last of his energy, he pulled her up.  
  
He had saved her.  
  
She was safe, in his arms forever.  
  
He would never let anything harm her again.  
  
@  
  
Meanwhile....at the Moulin Rouge  
  
Amaya's body lay on the bed, untouched. The Duke, in his armchair, smoking a cigar, looking rather worried.  
  
"Is she sleeping or is she........is she.....?"  
  
He got up, out his cigar out and sat down next to her. She didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Amaya? Amaya my darling, are you awake?"  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and jolted her but she still didn't move.  
  
He removed his hands from her cold body and to his warm face, covering his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Amaya(retardo, tee hee hee )."  
  
He said apologetically. A clear tear dripped freely from his eye.  
  
He wiped it away quickly.  
  
His hand resorted again to her shoulder, rubbing it to restore heat into her body  
  
. It was no use, he had to give up.  
  
If only he hadn't..........  
  
(Still at the fireplace. The Duke in the armchair and Amaya at his side.)  
  
"Please Duke, don't cry."  
  
She said comfortingly. He sniffled as he put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"So, will you stay with me? I won't hurt you again I promise."  
  
A clueless look stretched across her face. She didn't know what to say. She trusted men way to easily, why should the Duke be any different?  
  
"I dunno Duke, I think I might just go by myself these days."  
  
The Duke smiled and got up from the armchair and to the door. The turned the knob gingerly, inviting Amaya to leave.  
  
"You want to leave? Leave."  
  
He held the door wide open.  
  
"But Duke, I don't want to leave now."  
  
The Duke shut the door and headed in her direction.  
  
Suddenly, she felt like she needed Christian, she needed him to save her.  
  
She flinched as his reached out his hand and touched her face.  
  
"You, you, you, is that all you ever think about?"  
  
He asked curiously. She gave him a scared glance but remained brave.  
  
"Well, I guess so."  
  
His lips pursed as his hand slapped her.  
  
"Your so selfish my dear Amaya. Let me teach you how not to be so selfish."  
  
He fastened his hands around her neck and squeezed, cutting off her breaths.  
  
Pushing his thumbs into her throat, she started to cough.  
  
His wheeled her towards the bed and leaned her over it; her hands clenching his as she tried with all her might to remove them.  
  
"Don't you every think of anyone but yourself?  
  
Don't you ever think of me?  
  
No, no, of course not.  
  
You send your days thinking about that penniless writer.  
  
What did you see in him that you do not see in me?  
  
Tell me Amaya.  
  
TELL ME!"  
  
He screamed viciously at her. She just managed to choke out,  
  
"I love him, not you."  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head and before he knew it, she was on the bed.  
  
Her muscles were solid and her chest was motionless.  
  
"I didn't mean to kill her."  
  
He muffled to himself. There he stood, over her body, tears falling onto her childish face.  
  
"I did love her."  
  
A smile spread over Amaya's face.  
  
DUM, DUM, oh and DUM!!!! TBC!!! Please review. I had to leave you with once again, another one of my famous and slightly annoying cliffhangers, just so you'll review of course soo PPPEEEZZZ review! Thanks a bunch of bananas! Oh, I had to just use my fave song, "Bring Me To Life." Evanescence is awesome, so I recommend yall go out and buy their cd because it is bomb diggity yoooo! Ok so anyway, I used a lot of big words that I never used before,I'M GETTING SMARTER!!! See Samantha, sucking helium out of balloons makes you smarter!!!! NEEEE HAAAAA! 


	17. Is This What You Meant To DO?

First I would like to say that I have fallen in love with Shadow Chaser! Ok, jk, but for serious, she like reviewed all my chappies just like I wanted and now (tear) I feel complete for someone finally likes my stories!!!!!! Ok, ok, now back to the story!!!  
  
The Duke looked back at her lifeless body as the smile faded away.  
  
"I didn't mean it Amaya, please come back, please."  
  
He got to his knees and took hold of her most precious hand.  
  
She had to admit that she felt a weird feeling for him almost as if she was slowly forgiving him.  
  
She could feel tears starting to swell in her eyes but she kept a straight face.  
  
"Please darling, please."  
  
His grip got tighter.  
  
She felt like giving up, just opening her eyes and giving him a big kiss but she knew that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.  
  
She kept perfectly still while the Duke kissed her hand repeatedly, trying to wake her up.  
  
"I want to tell him. I have to tell him. He has a right to know."  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
Her conscience was butting into her plan; the weak and love-struck part of Amaya began to rise  
  
But then, someone interrupted her plans as well.  
  
The door slammed open and in walked a messy and unshaven man.  
  
"Where is my Amaya?"  
  
@  
  
"Christian? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Said the Duke most confusedly.  
  
Christian's brow was drenched with sweat and his race was as red as an apple.  
  
"What.....what have you done to her?"  
  
He said, catching a glimpse of Amaya.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
He said most impatiently.  
  
He dropped himself to the floor and took hold of her hand, hoping she was just sleeping.  
  
As a tear dropped out of his emerald eye, he realized she wasn't.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
He said most angrily.  
  
"Now Christian, it was only an accident. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I meant no harm."  
  
He scooped Amaya into his arms and shook her, with all his might.  
  
His shoulders finally dropped for she didn't move.  
  
He gently put her down on the bed.  
  
His hand immediately slid to her face, removing a stray hair from her eyes.  
  
Her once radiant face was gloomily lit and her silk skin was course and cold.  
  
"So, is this what you intended? Hmm? Killing her?"  
  
Said Christian, looking at the Duke with the most evil eyes.  
  
"Well, I.......well, I....."  
  
He began. Before he could finish Christian had taken him by the neck and banged his back against the wall.  
  
"How could you kill her?"  
  
He yelled.  
  
"She met everything in the world to me.  
  
You wanted her as your whore and nothing else. Did you even love her?"  
  
The Duke opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
  
"Answer me you bastard!"  
  
The Duke's face began to change. Its usual reddish color became darker and darker.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She loved both of them and she couldn't stand to hear them fight.  
  
She hoped off the bed and came between them, pushing them apart, forcing Christian to let go of the Duke.  
  
"Amaya, you're alive!"  
  
Yelled Christian. He took her up into a big bear hug and kissed her repeatedly.  
  
"Yes Christian, I am."  
  
But the room was still silent.  
  
More silent than it was supposed to be.  
  
Amaya's smile disappeared as she looked down at the Duke.  
  
He lie there his back resting on the wall as his mouth was slightly open.  
  
She took his hand and put it to her face, feeling the warm seep from it.  
  
She shook his hand, violently shook.  
  
"He's.........he's......dead."  
  
Dum dum dum!! Can't wait what happens next. Down ask me, I just make it up as I go along so I'm just doopiling(nope, don't know what that means either.) But anyway, please R+R because I love you and tanks-a- bunch shadow chaser! 


	18. Cockroach

Of course I could never forget Bohemian Diamonds and I love elves! They are the mostest faithful reviewers this side o da Prime Meridian! You guys rock and I love you! OK, ok, off with the mushy stuff and on to da story. When I last left you, Christian had popped up at the Moulin Rouge; Amaya was pretending to be dead and Christian sprang a surprise attack on the Duke so here ya go with more of the story. Please R+R on your way out and enjoy the show!  
  
"Duke! Duke! Can you hear me?"  
  
She yelled. She let his hand slowly fall from hers. Rapidly, tears flowed from her eyes, falling onto the Duke's jacket.  
  
"Christian, what...what did you do?"  
  
She said quietly. She looked over her shoulder into his innocent emerald eyes.  
  
He merely shrugged his shoulders and looked away.  
  
Her eyes returned to the Duke and his motionless body.  
  
She looked at him one last time and grabbed Christian.  
  
@  
  
"Christian, we have to leave, now."  
  
Amaya said impatiently. She had hold of him and wasn't about to let go.  
  
"But why? The Duke is dead. We can stay here."  
  
She stopped pulling and looked at him very seriously.  
  
"Remember what happened last time we thought the Duke was dead?"  
  
She was right. The last time they thought the Duke was dead, he wasn't.  
  
He had somehow, found them and picked things up were they left off.  
  
Amaya wasn't sure were she was going or what she was going to do when she got there but she knew she had to get out of here.  
  
@  
  
(meanwhile, at the Moulin Rouge)  
  
"What the....."  
  
Zidler had come into the room to find the Duke, against the wall.  
  
"My dead Duke. Are you alright?"  
  
Zidler shook his arm to wake him up. The Duke didn't move.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
He looked around the room. Clothes were out of the dresser and things were missing from the vanity.  
  
"Someone's been here."  
  
He whispered to himself.  
  
"Of course someone's been here."  
  
Zidler jumped at the voice. He spun around to meet the Duke, very much alive. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Oh Duke, you're alive."  
  
"Of course I'm alive, I'm like a cockroach: I don't die."  
  
The Duke straightened his suit and swished his hair back.  
  
"I have had enough of Christian. He always comes in the nick time and saves her. Oh, not anymore. Someday, he won't be around to save her. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Had to do that to you, sawwee! But I want to like stay with me here, like I said, I make this off the top of my head. So please R+R cuz I yolf you! 


	19. Long Awaited Sex

Tanks for das reviews!  
  
Searching, searching, like a bloodhound.  
  
The Duke had no leads to where Amaya and Christian might be.  
  
He skimmed the Moulin Rouge, asking everyone if they know anything.  
  
Of course, they didn't tell him a word.  
  
@  
  
(dark alley, ten miles away from the Moulin Rouge.)  
  
"What if he IS alive? He'll find us, I know he will."  
  
Amaya said worried. Christian reassured her by taking her up into a tight hug.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you again, I promise."  
  
He whispered into her ear. Safety filled her body, she felt like nothing harm her anymore.  
  
"Thanks Christian."  
  
She lifted her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Their tongues danced in each others mouths for the longest time. Amaya loved Christian more now then she ever had before.  
  
His soft touch,  
  
his muscular body,  
  
his gentle embrace,  
  
she hadn't felt like this in a long time.  
  
He took off his jacket and put it on the ground as he placed her on top.  
  
She giggled with excitement as he took off her blouse.  
  
The warm night air met her cold skin, making her shiver.  
  
She ran her hands through his silk hair.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her romantically.  
  
He worked his way from her mouth, down her delicate neck and to her plump breast.  
  
He began to suck on them while she moaned with longingness.  
  
It had been so long since she was in this position that she forgot how good it felt.  
  
He took off her bra and let it fall to the side.  
  
In this dark alleyway, they had the most long awaited sex ever.  
  
Underneath the deep blue sky, illuminated by the bright lights of the city, they lie, their two bodies became one that night but little did they know, it wouldn't stay that way for very long.  
  
@  
  
"They couldn't have gotten far, I mean, it's only been a few hours Duke, I'm sure they're still around somewhere."  
  
Said Zidler, trying to calm the Duke.  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID HAROLD! I KNOW THEY'RE STILL HERE BUT WHERE?"  
  
Zidler remained silent as the Duke argued with himself.  
  
"Well, maybe she could still be here. No, she's smarter than that. Well, maybe she went back to the Tre 'Elise, no, she would know I would look for her there as well, Oh yes, she's here, I know it."  
  
Sternly, he picked up his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
@(alleyway)  
  
"That.....that was well deserved."  
  
She said, out of breath. As he lie next to her, hyperventilating, he stroked her silky soft skin.  
  
"Yes, I know, you were great."  
  
She smiled and looked him. He was so handsome and perfect. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.  
  
"Aha! I have found you!"  
  
They both turned around to look at the dark figure. They scrambled to put on their clothes for they thought it was an officer.  
  
"Sorry officer, we were just....."  
  
Christian tried to explain.  
  
"I know what you were doing."  
  
Amaya and Christian stopped pulling on their clothes and looked at the figure more closely. His face came into perspective as he spoke once more.  
  
"Come with me Amaya."  
  
He offered his hand but she backed away, taking firm hold of Christian, never to let go.  
  
"No, please, go away!"  
  
She got further and further away. He got closer to her, his hand still outstretched.  
  
"Please Amaya, I don't want to have to do something you'll regret."  
  
That convinced her.  
  
If she hadn't taken his hand, she knew he would do something to Christian.  
  
With one last look at him, she took the hand.  
  
He took hold of her with all his might as Christian lunged for her.  
  
Before she could say another word, a bang sounded from a far off place.  
  
Christian fell to the floor. She opened her eyes as she say the gleam of the pistol catch her eyes.  
  
Smoke billowed from it.  
  
She looked down at Christian as tears streamed freely from her eyes.  
  
"How......how could you kill him?"  
  
She asked. He placed the pistol back into his pocket and dragged her away from the body.  
  
The last thing she saw of him was his blood-soaked body facedown on the pavement.  
  
"He got in my way."  
  
Was all he said.  
  
Sawee all Christian lovers but trust me, it gets better. So please R+R on yo way out and tell me if it thumbs up or down. Toodleloo! O and like I said, I don't like writing sex scenes, makes me feel uncomfortable so this time I didn't follow through but I thought they should atleast get some booty before someone dies don't ya think? Lol but anyway, peez review! 


	20. My Immortal

Hey all yall and thanks a lot for the reviews, and remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Ok then, let's get back to where I was.  
  
Amaya struggled against the strength of the Duke.  
  
He had his arms wrapped securely around her and was not about to let go.  
  
She kicked and screamed and fought against him, he didn't budge.  
  
He finally got him back to the Moulin Rouge and up to her room.  
  
Once they were there, he let go of her.  
  
Her breathing was rapid and her eyes were stained with tears.  
  
"I hate you Duke. How could you kill him?"  
  
She raced up to him and swung her arm to try and hit him but he caught it before it hit his face.  
  
"I did it to him and I could do it to you."  
  
He held her wrist tightly.  
  
When she let go, he held her wrist; the Duke's handprint engraved in it.  
  
He smoothly waked over to the fire and glared at the ashes coming up from it.  
  
It started to die off as she sat on her bed and buried her face into her pillow.  
  
Sniffling and screaming awoke the Duke from his trance.  
  
"Amaya, it's not that big of a loss, I mean, you still have me."  
  
She peeked her head out of her pillow and her blood-shot, puffy eyes stared angrily at the Duke.  
  
"And what if I don't want you?"  
  
His face turned sternly to her and gave her the utmost devilish look.  
  
"Well than that's too bad because you'll never get away from me.  
  
@  
  
(One month later)  
  
Amaya woke in a cold sweat from her most awful dream.  
  
Scenes of Christian being shot by the Duke made her sick to her stomach.  
  
The scene played over and over again.  
  
Blood spattered everywhere, the look on his face haunted her dreams.  
  
A song filtered into her brain.  
  
"You used to captivate me by your resonating light, but now I'm bound by the life you left behind."  
  
"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice chased away all the sanity in me."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal."  
  
"This pain is just to real."  
  
"There's just to much that time cannot erase."  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."  
  
"When you scream I'd fight away all of your tears."  
  
"And I held your hand through all of these years."  
  
"But you still have........."  
  
"All of me."  
  
Amaya sat up in her bed, the Duke at her side.  
  
She slowly eased out of bed and creeped to the bathroom.  
  
The closed the door as she looked in the mirror.  
  
Her face was pale and wet. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water.  
  
"That was a weird dream."  
  
She said to herself.  
  
She shook her head gently and dried her face.  
  
She was about to open the door when she got the most awful sensation.  
  
She felt like her stomach was in her feet and her head was spinning.  
  
She ran over to the bathroom were everything just came out.  
  
As her face was in the toilet, the Duke came rushing in.  
  
"Amaya, are you ok? Is everything alright?"  
  
He walked over to her and put a hand on her back as she threw up everything she had just ate.  
  
"I'm......I'm...."  
  
She began to say, wiping her mouth.  
  
"You're what? What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Doople doozle! Ha, hate to do this to you but I thought it would be a good idea so please R+R on the way out. Bubye Plus, I have to admit that this chap is crap so don't totally hate me just please review! Oh and the song is a verse from Evanescence "My Immortal." 


	21. Half And Half

Sorry guys! I hated hat last chap so I removed it and this is it substitute.  
  
"How.....what...?"  
  
The Duke really didn't know what to say.  
  
"My period is late and all the signs are pointing to it."  
  
"But, what......what if it's his?"  
  
Amaya just merely shrugged her shoulders and got up from the floor and turned on the faucet.  
  
The splashed cold water on her face and massaged her skin.  
  
"We'll have to find out in the morning, just go back to bed."  
  
They walked out of the bathroom and climbed back in bed. There, her dreams began once again.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal,"  
  
"This pain is just to real."  
  
"There's just to much that time cannot erase."  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."  
  
"When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
  
"And I held your hand through all of these years."  
  
"But you still have....."  
  
"All of me."  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone."  
  
"And though you're still with me....."  
  
"I've been alone all along."  
  
@  
  
The next day, they went to the doctors.  
  
As instructed, Amaya sat on the hard metal chair awaiting the doctor's news.  
  
The Duke was at her side, holding her hand.  
  
Finally, an elderly man walked in; his glasses on the tip of his nose and his look very serious.  
  
"Well, I have the news. And I must admit, this is a first."  
  
The Duke sat up as did Amaya, though she had some difficulty.  
  
The doctor walked over to the couple, his clipboard in one hand and his other in one of his pockets.  
  
He took a pen out of his pocket and circled something on the paper.  
  
He handed it to the Duke and Amaya. The Duke read it and dropped it in shock.  
  
"Doctor? IS this possible?"  
  
The Duke said.  
  
The doctor nodded his head and looked at Amaya, who looked very nauseas.  
  
She rushed out of the room and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"So no one knows who......"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Said the doctor. The Duke nodded his head in impossibility.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"It's ok, this has happened before but the family lived happily."  
  
With that, he picked up his clipboard and walked out of the room. The Duke sat back in his chair and thought to himself.  
  
"So my child is half and half. Half me and half him."  
  
Yup there ya go, more of what you want. Please R+R on your way out. I yolf you and bubye! 


	22. Looks Can Be Deceiving

I have to admit that I didn't think it could be possible either but that's why it's called fiction. Thanks for dos reviews.  
  
He heard a door slam outside the room and a very pale Amaya walked in.  
  
She sat back on the chair with a very dazed look on her face.  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
He asked her. She lazily turned to him but didn't answer.  
  
She just merely stared at him through her half-open eyes.  
  
"I was sleeping with both of you at the same time, anything could've happened."  
  
She said.  
  
His faced was a cross between anger and frustration.  
  
She knew how he felt.  
  
It must have been hard on him to know that the man that he hated was in love with the girl he loved but worse enough, he was going to have a child that would be half of Christian.  
  
Irony filed his most deep thoughts.  
  
How is it possible that Christian was still around at the Moulin Rouge and they both fall for the same girl?  
  
But he didn't see it too unexpected, it had happened before.  
  
' But now he was out of the picture, for good.  
  
Now, the woman he loved was going to have a baby, and they would live happily ever after.  
  
@  
  
(Amaya's delivery)  
  
"Push hon! C'mon! You can do it! PUSH!"  
  
The doctor chanted as he watched for the baby.  
  
The Duke stayed next to her side like a supporting father should.  
  
He held her hand to help calm her down as he overlooked the doctor.  
  
"It's ok Amaya, you can do it ok baby? Everything is fine."  
  
He said.  
  
Through the bright rays of the lamp above her and her sweating brow, she looked over at the Duke.  
  
His face wasn't merely as horrid as it had been before.  
  
Now, it was more calm and understanding.  
  
She loved him like that and not like a jealous and angry man, but more of a gentleman.  
  
"You're doing great Amaya just keep pushin'!"  
  
The Doctor said. With all the energy she had in her body, she gave it one last push.  
  
"I can see the head! Keep goin'!"  
  
She arched her back, determined to get him out.  
  
Pushing with all her might, the cries of a brand new baby filled the room.  
  
Her back fell to the bed and her breathing began to relax.  
  
The Duke still kept hold of her hand and looked over to the doctor.  
  
"It's a boy!"  
  
Smiles filled their faces.  
  
The cries continued as the Duke bent down to kiss Amaya sweetly on her sweating forehead.  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
She smiled wider.  
  
The Duke finally let go of her hand and walked over to see the baby.  
  
Amaya peeked over many shoulders to try and see her baby.  
  
All she saw was his body.  
  
She had no idea how he looked. She wanted to see him.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
She asked. They all turned to her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The doctor brought her the baby.  
  
He set him in her arms.  
  
He was so handsome.  
  
His emerald and shockingly bright green eyes looked up at her.  
  
His little button nose twitched from the bright light.  
  
His short stubby legs kicked with anticipation and his smile brightened her mood.  
  
"He's so beautiful."  
  
She said.  
  
The Duke smiled.  
  
But one thing caught her attention; one thing made her stop and realize, he didn't look anything like the Duke.  
  
Please R+R and when you do, I'll write more. Trust me, the next few chapters will be shocking so stay tuned! 


	23. Shadows On The Wall

Thanks you all so much for reviewing. Sorry it took so long, fanfiction was being a poohead but now I'm back and kickin! Ok, anyway, thanks Ewansbabie_MR, Bohemian Diamonds and I love elves! You three have reviewed (I think) every one of my chaps and I thank you so much for that. I LOVE YOU! And of course I couldn't forget my other reviewers, I haven't forgotten you and I never will. Well, enough will the thanking, on with the chap. And might I worn you that this chap IS A REAL SHOCKER!  
  
The next second, the nurses were taking away her beloved baby.  
  
She caught one last glimpse at her little boy and he was gone from the room.  
  
The room began to empty; the doctor and the rest of the nurses were beginning to leave.  
  
The Duke came to her side and wiped he sweat from her brow with a damp rag.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled widely.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
She asked. He returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"Do you need anything darling?"  
  
He asked very sweetly. She looked at the nightstand next to her.  
  
"Could you get me some water?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He hurried out of the room.  
  
She could finally relax; the worst was over  
  
. Her back rested against the bed pillows and her eyes began to flutter closed.  
  
Her head bounced into a dream world and her body felt as light as a feather.  
  
@  
  
"Christian? Is that you?"  
  
"Christian? Christian?"  
  
Amaya called into the wilderness of smog and dampness.  
  
She recognized this place.  
  
It was the streets of Tre' Else, deserted and silent.  
  
Shadows danced on the walls; most in the image of Christian.  
  
"Christian, are you there?"  
  
She spoke to the handsome shadow on the wall.  
  
The shadow took a glance at her and ran away; into the smog of the empty streets.  
  
She ran after him, her footsteps echoing in the foggy lot.  
  
She repeated his name over and over.  
  
She just kept running till she felt the need to stop.  
  
She came to a screatching halt.  
  
And in the most ironic place.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to an open alleyway that looked oddly familiar.  
  
Her steps became slower as she skimmed the alleyway.  
  
Just empty trashcans and some black cats was all she saw.  
  
Her eyes surveyed the alleyway until she felt something she had stepped on.  
  
She looked down at her shoe and removed it.  
  
There he was,  
  
Christian,  
  
his body hadn't aged a day.  
  
He was still as handsome and as loving as she remembered him.  
  
But there was something missing; something was just not right.  
  
She kneeled down to get another look at him.  
  
She gently combed his silk hair and smoothed his baby skin face.  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes as she thought about him. Then, she heard his voice.  
  
"He has it."  
  
She sharply turned around in the direction of the voice. It was the shadow, he was talking to her.  
  
"Who? Has what?"  
  
"Our child, he has what's missing from me. My soul."  
  
"I miss you Christian. I miss you so much. I wish you were there when he was born, not the Duke."  
  
The shadow reached out and gently caressed her face.  
  
"I miss you too Amaya, more than you ever know but our child can fill that hole.  
  
He has everything of me and I want you to love him like you loved me."  
  
She held his hand as it caressed her.  
  
"I will Christian. I will."  
  
She let go of his hand and at that, he ran off into the smog, never to be seen again.  
  
@  
  
"Amaya? Amaya dear? Are you ok?"  
  
The Duke gently shook her, trying to wake her up; she didn't move.  
  
"She's just tired. Giving birth isn't the easiest thing in the world."  
  
He turned around to meet the elderly doctor.  
  
"Oh yes I know. I was just seeing if she was thirsty or anything."  
  
"Well, I can imagine she is very tired so if you would please join me in the other room for some coffee."  
  
The two walked out of the room.  
  
Amaya stirred, tossing and turning.  
  
Sweat dripping from her body and her face making awkward expressions.  
  
And then, it all stopped, the kicking and jerking ended.  
  
The expressions stopped and slowly, her chest stopped rising.  
  
Her blood ran cold and one last drop of sweat dribbled down her forehead.  
  
She would never again see her beautiful baby.  
  
OMG YOU GUYS! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR DOING THAT! But trust me, this story gets real good and I'm only beginning so please R+R, even of you're mad and I am sorry for killing her. But stay with me on this one, it's real good!! 


	24. There They Lay

Sorry for that little thing I did but if your wills are not strong enough, please feel free to leave at this time for I will not tolerate whining and crying.(JK) but anyway, this chap and the ones after will really make you want to kill me because I'm an evil little chipmunk but they are good. So please stay! Good reviewer.  
  
The Duke peeped his head in to check on her some time after that.  
  
"Amaya my sweet?"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
The Duke's face became overcome with both curiosity and worry.  
  
He treaded over to her bed and placed a hand on her heart.  
  
He kept it there for some time trying to find the slightest hint of movement.  
  
As a tear dropped from his eye, he removed his hand.  
  
"No, please don't let this be true. Please."  
  
Without thinking, somehow, his body floated to a chair opposite from her bed.  
  
"I.......I can't believe......."  
  
His head fell into his hands and he didn't care who say it; he cried like a baby.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and the doctor strolled in.  
  
He was still carrying his clipboard; his eyes were glued to it as he started talking.  
  
"Is our new mother up yet?"  
  
The Duke didn't answer.  
  
Finally, the doctor looked up at the Duke and then at Amaya.  
  
He could see the tears glistening on the Dukes face.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"She......she....."  
  
He lifted his head out of his hands for a moment, but then just put it back.  
  
"She what?"  
  
The doctor rushed over to Amaya and put his hand on her wrist.  
  
"Oh Duke, I'm so sorry."  
  
He then resorted to the chair were the Duke was and comforted him by taking out a tissue for him.  
  
The Duke gladly took it and wiped his tears away.  
  
To respect the Dukes wishes to be left alone,  
  
the doctor understood and quietly left the room.  
  
Soon after, the Duke finally got up and took one last look at Amaya.  
  
He smoothed his hands through her soft hair.  
  
He caressed her face for one last time.  
  
He gently shut her eyes and let her lay in peace.  
  
He took her hand into his and held it; for he knew she would not hold it back.  
  
There, they stay.  
  
The Duke was once again alone like he had always been and will always be.  
  
Alittle short and boring but please R+R even if it did suck ass. 


	25. Angel

Well, please don't hate me for the next few chaps because if you feel he need to not read anymore, please feel free. I know how it feels. And to let you know, Amaya died from complications after child birth and Christian was mean before because he needed special medicine to keep him normal. Ok, that's all accounted for so lets move on. I love each and every one of you who reads and reviews because it means a lot to me and don't cry for Ewansbabie_MR because it will end happily ever after.  
  
(The next day)  
  
The doctors had taken Amaya to a nearby funeral home so she could be laid to rest as soon as possible.  
  
As for the Duke, he was left with the little baby and had to decide what his name was going to be.  
  
He wanted an original name, a name no other child had.  
  
"What about Marvin? No, no, that's a bad name. Jacob? No, that won't do."  
  
He thought to himself. It would be so much easier if Amaya were there.  
  
They hadn't done any thinking about it before; they just agreed to choose it when it was born.  
  
Now that she wasn't here, what was he to do?  
  
It would definitely be harder than he thought.  
  
He carried the baby in his arms and thought hard. As the baby began to cry, he looked into its eyes.  
  
Its emerald green, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Angel."  
  
He said. And after that, the baby's name was Angel.  
  
@  
  
Years went by.  
  
The Duke and Angel grew a father-to-son bond that couldn't be broken.  
  
Angel didn't need a mother.  
  
The Duke was more than a father or a mother; he was like a friend.  
  
The Duke and Angel never parted.  
  
The Duke never dated another woman; they just spent all their time together.  
  
But one thing would change that, one thing would make the Duke snap and that faithful day, it happened.  
  
"Dad, why can't I go to the pub? Jake and Andrew are waiting for me."  
  
"No, you can't go, you're too young."  
  
"I never said I was going to drink. We're just gonna hang out."  
  
"No, you can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not, you're just saying that."  
  
And with that, Angel stormed off to his room.  
  
The Duke was filled with rage; no one talked back to him, no one.  
  
The Duke caught him right as he was opening his door.  
  
He grabbed his arm tightly and looked into his eyes.  
  
Then, he planted a smack on Angels face.  
  
Angel fell back as his father let go of his arm.  
  
He shielded his face as he got up once more.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
He said. He shoved his father out of the way and headed for the door.  
  
He caught him once again and held his arm firmly.  
  
"Don't you ever talk back to me!"  
  
He hit him again.  
  
Now, Angel's face was imprinted with a big bruise.  
  
Angel felt his hot face.  
  
He freed his arm from his fathers grip and without warning, he hit him back.  
  
The Duke rolled to the ground as Angel grabbed his coat and hurried out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE CHRISTIAN!!"  
  
Another miss match name thing and I will explain in the next chap if you review. Thanks a billion! 


	26. Renewed

Hey all you reviewers! Thanks a lot for all the reviews. You've bumped me up to the triple digit number and I love ya for it. So, last time on Who Am I? The Duke has a tantrum fight with his 18 year-old son; Angel. Angel storms out frustrated at the Duke and who could blame him? But the Duke makes a big mistake by calling Angel Christian. Too many name confusing things going on I know but keep up da reviewing.  
  
The Duke knew Angel was long gone, he probably wouldn't come back that night.  
  
The Duke knew he made a mistake; a huge one.  
  
"Christian? Where did that come from?"  
  
The Duke asked himself.  
  
Though Christian was long gone, The Duke was still haunted by him.  
  
He saw his face everywhere.  
  
His image stalked the Duke: day and night.  
  
It drove him crazy but he would never dare tell Angel; he didn't want him to know that his father was a killer.  
  
Oh no, he kept it all to himself and like clockwork, it had to explode sometime and unfortunately, it happened to the only one left in his life.  
  
How could he be so stupid?  
  
The incident played over and over again.  
  
His mind was burned with his son's face; the face that looked identical to Christian's.  
  
The Duke hated it.  
  
He had been making that face ever since he was a baby.  
  
It was like a bold, gallant face that made the Duke rage inside.  
  
Why can't Christian just leave him alone?  
  
@  
  
In his big bed, the Duke looked like a little cockroach wrapped in the sheets.  
  
He turned and tossed; opened his eyes and then shut them instantly.  
  
He couldn't sleep knowing his son was out there somewhere and he had no idea where.  
  
He had the worst time trying to sleep.  
  
It was almost as if he shouldn't sleep; that he should go out there and search for him.  
  
Right?  
  
His poor baby was out there and he had no idea if he was all right or face down in a gutter.  
  
This worried him.  
  
He couldn't take it.  
  
He tossed the covers off of him and dressed in warm clothes and headed outside.  
  
He closed the door behind him when he caught someone on the floor beside his door.  
  
The figure was sound asleep and looked so peaceful.  
  
He got to his knees to see who it was and to his surprise; it was Angel.  
  
The Duke smiled sweetly.  
  
His son was ok and that made him feel a whole lot better.  
  
He pulled Angel up and put his arm around him. Angel's eyes were half open and looked very sleepy.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
He said drowsily.  
  
"Yes son, it's me and I'm sorry about yelling at you. I didn't mean it."  
  
"No problem dad."  
  
The Duke had renewed his bond with his only son and he hoped that their bond would last forever.  
  
He wouldn't dare ruin it again.  
  
They are now renewed! What a nice ending to a poopey chap. I was going to do something unexpected and I think I still will but ya gotta stick wit me so please do and review! Love ya lots! 


	27. The Duke's New Pastime

You are all da bestest people on earff! Alll my reviews and I love it! It's to cool to have this many reviews and I wouldn't be here, writing, without you so keep it up. In my last chap, Renewed, You say a more sensitive and forgiving side of the Duke. And no Green Fairy, I aint obsessed with the Duke but I killed Christian for a reason and that reason with be put in the spotlight later on. Now, let us continue on this flowery path of Who Am I? And I have to tell you now that it kinda begins boring but you know me, I'm never boring when it comes to my stories. Just get to the end and you'll know what to do.  
  
From then on, the Duke and Angel were together every moment.  
  
Doing father-son things together was the best way to spend their time.  
  
But in the mist of all their time together, Angel had something more important to tend to.  
  
"I'll be back later dad."  
  
Angel said as he opened the door, ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Uh, out. I'll be back later."  
  
Without anytime to say goodbye, Angel shut the door and left.  
  
Once again, the Duke was alone.  
  
There was nothing for him to do except sitting and waiting for Angel to get back.  
  
He had nothing to do without his son.  
  
The Duke needed more things to do while he was gone.  
  
He looked around at the living room he was in.  
  
It was filthy.  
  
The Duke hated to live in a mess so he got up and started straightening things.  
  
In no time, the living room was spotless.  
  
The Duke had himself a new pastime: cleaning.  
  
It was the only thing he could do till Angel got back.  
  
He went on a total cleaning spree; cleaning his room, the bathrooms and the kitchen till he came face to face with Angel's room.  
  
"Maybe I should go do something else I mean, this is Angel's room, it's his privacy. I can't."  
  
He thought.  
  
But he couldn't stop and Angel would probably not be home for another hour or so and that was more than enough time.  
  
He turned the knob cautiously and stepped inside.  
  
He hadn't been in his room before and he was shocked at what lay inside.  
  
@  
  
The Duke's jaw dropped to the floor. His room was a total wreak: glasses, dishes and food plates everywhere.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what a pig."  
  
He said to himself.  
  
He had no idea Angel was a total mess.  
  
The Duke shook his head in disgust and started to pick up the dishes.  
  
He carried them to the kitchen and then started at the floor.  
  
After the dishes were done the room wasn't a total mess.  
  
One more glasses and all the dishes would be back in the kitchen were they belong.  
  
He reached for the last glass but it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He cursed.  
  
He got to his knees and started to pick up the big chunks of glass.  
  
Most of it had fell behind his nightstand.  
  
He got further to his knees and reached aimlessly for the glass.  
  
As he scooped up what was left, his hand came upon a wrinkled piece of paper.  
  
He pulled it out and opened it up.  
  
He was so shocked, at what was on that small piece of paper, that it made him want to do something, something....bad.  
  
Kinda sucky I know but please just review and tell me how bad tis because, like I have said many times before, I'm making this up as I go along, but I know how It'll end. 


	28. You Saw It Didn't You

Yes, continuing on this suprising saga, I have to mention one thing. I have made a new story, it is called Starving For Attention. It's about Draco so all you Draco fans please review. But now he story. The Duke has found a mysterious piece of paper behind Angel's nightstand. What is it you ask? Well, read this little chap and find out....  
  
The Duke stared at the paper for countless minutes, catching every single thing on it.  
  
He crumpled it up into a fist.  
  
"How did he find out?"  
  
He asked himself. There was no possible way he knew or is there?  
  
He unfolded the paper again and looked over it.  
  
"I didn't even know it looked like this."  
  
It was a picture, a picture the Duke hoped he would never have to see again.  
  
It was.....Christian.  
  
But it wasn't just Christian; it was Amaya as well.  
  
Hand drawn but not very colorful but very precise.  
  
They were cradled in each others arms; looking quite content.  
  
But how did Angel know who they were?  
  
He had never seen his mother, expect for pictures and he had never mentioned Christian.  
  
Just, how?  
  
How could he possibly know?  
  
The Duke was confused.  
  
He had never talked about Christian and he barely talked about Amaya.  
  
Then, the Duke heard the front door slam and Angel walk in.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
He said moodily.  
  
At once, the Duke shoved the paper back behind the nightstand and stood up to straighten himself out.  
  
He pretended to dust off the nightstand as Angel came striding in.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
He said, not even going to ask what he was doing in his room.  
  
He just walked over to his bed and lied down, back to his father.  
  
The Duke knew when Angel was upset and that's what he was right now.  
  
He just stayed silent.  
  
"Angel? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
He said, not making any sudden moves.  
  
The Duke understood, he was a teen and he knew what it was like at that age.  
  
He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
The Duke just merely made his way to the door, turned the knob slowly, took one last look at his son and went through but before he set foot in the hall outside, Angel started to talk.  
  
"You saw it didn't you?"  
  
Please R+R and be in for some major turns and twists. 


	29. Angel And Christen

Too early to get a stupid review. Of course I removed it so you can't read it but if I hadn't, it would've bugged the shit out of me. And that person, they know who they are, is the only person criticizing my story so go ahead and criticize all you want but no one else will read it but me. Ok, venting session is over. On to the story that people are reviewing for and that people think is worth reading because that stupid person didn't even bother to use their name because they're too much of a pussy.  
  
The Duke turned around at his son.  
  
His back still towards him but still very much alive.  
  
He came back in the room and shut the door.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He asked. Angel still didn't move but talked anyway.  
  
"The picture. I know you saw it."  
  
The Duke sat down in a chair near the bed but didn't answer.  
  
"I know you did. I knew you would find it sooner or later."  
  
"But, how did you know I saw it?"  
  
Angel cleared his throat as if ready to explain but said nothing.  
  
The Duke still wasn't sure what was going on but he was ready to find out.  
  
"Angel, tell me how you knew."  
  
"I......I...."  
  
He stuttered but still going on.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I saw you seeing it."  
  
The Duke looked a little taken back.  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"I saw you seeing it."  
  
He repeated. Once again, the Duke was confused.  
  
"I guess you could say I can see the future."  
  
"See the future?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had it for the longest time.  
  
I just never said anything about it.  
  
Thought you would think I was crazy."  
  
Angel finally turned around, showing tears dripping from his emerald eyes down to his perfect chin.  
  
He whisked his dark brown hair out of his face and sniffled a bit.  
  
He took the back of his long sleeved shirt and whipped his face.  
  
"Oh, no, I would......"  
  
He began but he had no idea what to tell him.  
  
This was the first he had heard of it and he had been with his son everyday of his life.  
  
It was almost as they weren't even father and son but almost like perfect strangers.  
  
How could he not know let alone be kept in the dark about it?  
  
They should be able to tell each other anything.  
  
"Angel, why are you crying, I'm not going to get mad."  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, no, it's not that."  
  
"Than what is it?"  
  
"She said we need time."  
  
"Wait, who?"  
  
"Who, her."  
  
Angel went to the nightstand and pulled out the picture and unwrinkled it.  
  
"Her."  
  
The Duke looked at the picture more closely.  
  
He noticed that it wasn't Christian and Amaya but it was Angel and another girl.  
  
"Christen."  
  
He said, pointing to the girl.  
  
"Oh, she's very beautiful."  
  
A load was taken off of the Duke's shoulders.  
  
He didn't know who Christian was and he wanted it to stay that way.  
  
"Tell me more about this lovely lady."  
  
Said the Duke.  
  
"Well, she's totally sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, funny and just the perfect person."  
  
He said, smiling at the picture.  
  
"And how come I haven't met her?"  
  
Angel suddenly looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm.....she's real busy these days. I mean she's supporting herself and she's at work a lot."  
  
"And were does she work?"  
  
"Ummm.....The....The Moulin Rouge."  
  
Shit chapter but I know what your thinking. I'm dragging it out and I know it but there are only about two or three chaos left so please hold on with me. Please R+R! 


	30. In Between

"She works where?"  
  
The Duke asked as if he didn't hear.  
  
"The Moulin Rouge. She's a can-can dancer."  
  
The Duke's mind started to blossom of the times he spent at the Moulin Rouge, watching Satine and watching Christian steal Satine.  
  
And then, when he falls for another girl, Christian is always there to steal her, he's so selfish.  
  
The Duke still had the picture in his hand and was looking at it with great disgust.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Angel asked, seeing his father glare at the picture.  
  
The Duke snapped back into reality from his daydream at the sound of his face.  
  
His hands were clenching the picture, ready to rip it right down the middle.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
The Duke got up from Angles side and walked quietly out of the room.  
  
He closed the door with caution and walked down the hall to his room.  
  
Once he was inside, he started to take off his clothes, ready for a nice, hot bath.  
  
He noticed the picture was still in his hand, clenched tightly.  
  
He took another glance at it. It was uncanny how much they looked like Christian and Amaya.  
  
The Duke already knew that his son looked nothing like his father but more like the man he killed but it is possible that he met a girl that looked just like his mother?  
  
Once slight look at it and the Duke fell into a morbid state. He was fed up with it. He took the picture into both of his hands and tore it right down the middle, on one side was Angel and the other side was Christen. Perfectly down the middle, splitting them in to, or should I say, Amaya and Christian?  
  
@  
  
The Duke's small frame was stretched out on his giant bed.  
  
His dreams were haunting yet nice.  
  
In his mind, he saw Amaya, her body so beautiful, wrapped in a long dress delicately.  
  
She walked gracefully over to him. The smile on her face was bright and welcoming; her scent was as sweet as a flower.  
  
Her billowing hair swayed lightly in the invisible breeze.  
  
They weren't more than a few feet away when the ground started to shake.  
  
Between both of them, a crack began, separating them apart.  
  
A huge mountain arose between them, towering over them.  
  
The mountain started to take shape, it's top took on a face. They both looked up at it.  
  
As the face twisted up into a devilish smile, the Duke recognized the face.  
  
It was.......him.  
  
His face was domineering and evil. He hated it.  
  
Then, it was like he was the face of the mountain.  
  
He was looked down on himself and Amaya but from up there, they looked different.  
  
He looked down at Amaya and noticed that it wasn't her, it was Christen.  
  
He looked to the other side and to his surprise, it was Angel.  
  
They were looking up at him with anger.  
  
Then, he woke up to a cold sweat dripping down his brow.  
  
He didn't want that to happen.  
  
He could tell that Angel was happy and he didn't want to come in between him and Christen the way he had come between Amaya and Christian.  
  
But..........  
  
Yes, a REAL big but! But anyway, pleases Review and tell me if I should just get it over and done with. Whooshes so Peace Out. 


	31. All Eternity

Was it possible that the Duke still had a tad bit of jealousy in him?  
  
Was he getting jealous because he was losing his son to the woman of his dreams?  
  
Nah, the Duke has moved on, right?  
  
It wasn't the same.  
  
But he knew the Angel had found his Satine and that they would be happy together and who was the Duke to try and come between that.  
  
He should apologize right?  
  
He was wrong to just barge off like that.  
  
Yeah, he should go to his room and apologize right now.  
  
He tossed his covers to the size and hoped out of bed.  
  
As quietly as he could, he walked down the hall to his room.  
  
He put his ear to his door to see if he was still awake.  
  
His hand came up to the knob and turned it slowly.  
  
As the door suddenly creaked open, his eyes shot to Angel's bed.  
  
And when the Duke got a glimpse of his bed, it was all over.  
  
A strong surge of jealousy and anguish hit him hard in his chest.  
  
There they were, on top of each other, feeling each others breath on their soft, close faces.  
  
The Duke felt like he was about to die.  
  
Now, his anger had increased. He felt like...like...he couldn't take them together.  
  
All his memories of Satine and Christian and Amaya and Christian crimpled his brain.  
  
When they were together, when they would look at each other like Christen and Angel were looking at each other right now.  
  
A sort of sexy, 'I'm so in love with you' look.  
  
The Duke never got a look from anyone like that, not a soul.  
  
Oh no, that was it, jealousy was making its way into his heart; chocking it even, strangling every last feeling, loving moment and drop of love he had left in it.  
  
It was as though his soul was being burnt to a crisp.  
  
He didn't feel a single thing for Angel anymore, nor Christen. He had to get rid of this, for good.  
  
@  
  
They still hadn't noticed that he was in the room, they were going at it like it was the last time they would ever do it.  
  
The only sounds that filled the room were of the two lovebirds moaning away.  
  
He stepped up to the nightstand were there was still a few stray pieces of glass were.  
  
There, in a beam of moonlight, as though by destiny, pointed to a sharp and long piece of glass.  
  
The Duke was dazzled by it, hypnotized even.  
  
His hand reached for it and without even thinking, lunged towards Christen and Angel.  
  
They were stunned to see him; well, his outline.  
  
He was a towering shadow, shaking from anger, holding a sharp piece of glass over his head.  
  
As Angel took Christen off of him, she screamed as the glass lowered into her shoulder.  
  
Blood trickled everywhere.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Angel said, taking Christen in his arm, putting a sheet over her shoulder and putting pressure on it, trying to make the bleeding stop.  
  
The Duke still held the glass in his hand, ready to attack again.  
  
Angel saw this and got out of his way immediately.  
  
With Christen still in his arms, he ran towards the door and out of the room.  
  
With the Duke still at his feet, he ran to the living room.  
  
He set Christen down on the couch while he handled his father.  
  
"Dad, please stop. I don't know what's happening but just tell me about it."  
  
His body was protecting Christen as his father tried to lunge for him again.  
  
"I will not let you steal Amaya away from me again."  
  
He said angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You! I hate you Christian! You always take her away from me! I will make sure that won't happen again!"  
  
With the perfect attempt, he ran towards Angel and struck him right in the stomach.  
  
Angel's blood spattered all over his dad's face.  
  
He held his stomach as he fell to the floor.  
  
Christen moaned tiredly as her last few breaths were taken in.  
  
Angel glanced at her for a brief moment.  
  
He crawled to her,  
  
took her hand in his and held it as they both faded into their deaths and the Duke will,  
  
as if as always,  
  
alone once again, for all eternity.  
  
I do have to admit this is one of my best chaps. But this is what I was talking about, the whole, 'if you have a weak constitution, please stop reading' thing, well, this is it, but the next chap is the past and it will be better. Happy reviewing from yours truly! 


	32. Author's Note

Just a quick authors note to inform you about some things.  
  
First: I know, I know, I'm an evil stinky for killing Angel and Christen AND Amaya and Christian but don't worry, It will lead up to a better ending.  
  
Second: I want to thank all of you for reviewing, means a lot to me! Really, I love all of you.  
  
Third: I have made a new story, It's called Starving For Attention and it's in the Harry Potter section. It includes Draco and I know yall have to be interested in that! But anyway, please R+R for it and I will be eternally in your debt!  
  
The last chap is coming up so sit tight and just relax and Review on your way out. 


	33. Happily Ever After In Heaven

Hey guys! Sorry to bring it all to a happy end but this is my last and final chapter. Please R+R on the way out and enjoy reading this.  
  
"Were are they? They're late!"  
  
She looked at the sparkling watch on her left wrist and then looked at the gate again.  
  
"Don't worry about it 'Maya, they'll be here."  
  
She let her shoulders drop to her side as Christian came and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Her wings went up and down as she breathed in anxiously.  
  
"I can't wait to see my baby boy again Christian, I haven't seen him since he was born.  
  
Oh, I can't wait!"  
  
Amaya smiled widely and jumped up and down, clapping her hands madly together.  
  
Her eyes wondered to the brass, shiny gate, awaiting their arrival.  
  
"'Maya, don't worry, they'll be here any minute."  
  
Right then, a bright light glared from behind the gates.  
  
The light brightened Christian and Amaya's faces. She smiled widely and clapped her hands together again.  
  
Christian smiled also and was ready to see his son and his upcoming daughter-in-law for the first time.  
  
The gates opened and the blinding light was shining throughout Heaven; hitting all the angels up in the sky.  
  
There they were, Angel and Christen.  
  
Angel was wearing a white suit with a black tie; his eyes surveyed this new place, his hand was held by Christen who was also dressed in a long, delicate dress that flowed in the invisible breeze making it look like a real angel.  
  
Amaya ran up to them both and took them into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Angel, my dear, sweet baby, Angel!!"  
  
Angel looked at this woman as of she where crazy.  
  
"Umm....Do I know you?"  
  
He asked. Amaya looked at him as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Oh goodness, how could I forget? I'm your mother."  
  
Angel looked in disbelief for a moment but then remembered al the times he had seen a picture of his mom and right before his eyes was the spiting image of the same woman in the picture, it had to be her.  
  
He swooped her up in his arms again and hugged her with all his might.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would remember!"  
  
She said. After about 10 minutes of them hugging, they finally let go.  
  
She straightened out his suit like any mother would; fixing the collar and stepping back to look at her strapping young son.  
  
"Oh, don't you look so handsome! Oh, Christian, doesn't he look just like you?"  
  
Angel's eyes were directed to the man standing next to his mother; which looked just like him.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
He asked. Christian nodded and smiled. Angel walked over to him and, without warning, hugged him tightly.  
  
Christian hugged him back and began to sniffle.  
  
Angel let go of him to noticed that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, please don't cry, I mean, you don't have to cry."  
  
Christian wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and pinched his cheek, like any father would and said,  
  
"I love you son."  
  
Now Angel felt like he was going to cry.  
  
This was the first time he had seen his real father and mother and any other person would be bawling right now.  
  
But he forgot what made all this worth while, the woman of his dreams standing right next to him.  
  
He looked back to Christen and saw her show a kind of awkward smile.  
  
"Oh, how could I forget, mom, dad, this is Christen, we were going to get married but....."  
  
"Well, you can still get married here."  
  
They both said in unison.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Said Angel.  
  
He took a glance at Christen and she understood exactly what he was thinking and nodded.  
  
He took her hand into his and held it as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Christen, you know how much I love you.  
  
I have never met a woman as special to me and as loving as you.  
  
You're my soulmate.  
  
I love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your personality, everything.  
  
Please, make me the happiest man in the whole world.  
  
Marry me."  
  
He slipped the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen on her finger and she began to tear up madly.  
  
"Oh my god Angel! It's beautiful!"  
  
She squeaked as he got to his feet again.  
  
She hugged him crazily as Christian and Amaya joined in.  
  
They were happy, happy as any of them had ever been.  
  
This was surely Heaven.  
  
@  
  
Meanwhile, on earth.......  
  
"Ahhh, why did I do that? Why? He was all I had left."  
  
Said The Duke ,running his hands through his hair in regret; the blood spattered knife at his feet.  
  
"If only I could take all that back, If only I had just......understood."  
  
He was crying hestarically.  
  
"I mean, he's a teenager and he has hormones and I can understand that but what made me do that?"  
  
Back on earth,  
  
there were wars,  
  
people killing people,  
  
blackouts,  
  
violence and things that would eventually make the human race a very,  
  
very  
  
hostile race but in Heaven,  
  
where Amaya, Christian,  
  
Angel and Christen were,  
  
life carried on happily and brightly.  
  
Angel and Christen married and had two children.  
  
They looked down at earth and wondered how they had began life there in the first place.  
  
How they could have actually live in that horrid place and consider it home?  
  
But now they were in Heaven and they could live life happily and forever more.  
  
Fin.  
  
The End. 


End file.
